The Day McGonagall Cracked
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: funny...Minerva is haveing a bad day, can the mauraders make it better? or will they only make it worse?


A/N: ok another oneshot. Anyway this is sort of an L/J but it's funnier than anything else. Enjoy oh and ps: it works better if you picture everything happening, i was laughing as i wrote it. : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

The day McGonagall cracked

Minerva McGonagall sits at her desk waiting on her first class of the day to arrive. Today had not been a pleasant one so far. She had woken up late, tripped on her way to the great hall, and spilt juice on herself at breakfast. But the worst part of the day is yet to come; her first class included the sixth year Marauders.

Minerva massaged her temples warning off the headache that was threatening to take over. Soon students began to slowly trickle into the classroom and last but defiantly not least the Marauders sauntered in. Sirius Black leading the way.

"Minnie! How are you on this Beautiful day?" Sirius exclaimed

"Not in a good mood" McGonagall snapped back

"Oh! What happened?" Sirius said, sitting at his desk, putting his chin in his hands staring at her questionably.

"Nothing Black, now get your homework out and pass it to the front." She said irritably.

"Well you see about that…" Sirius began

Remus and Peter began snickering at this point; James was too busy staring at Lily to notice anything.

"…I was on a very important mission last night and I didn't exactly get to do the wonderful homework assignment you gave to us." Sirius finished, grinning.

Remus coughed, "More like snogging, Amelia Wright, from Ravenclaw" Remus coughed again.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at Sirius; he just shot a glare at Remus who was laughing.

"For the rest of you who have your homework please pass it to the front" McGonagall looked pointedly at Sirius who just shrugged sheepishly.

McGonagall put the assignment for the day on the board and sat down to grade the homework when she heard it. The sound that was sure to cause problems, Lily Evans, yelling.

"POTTER! QUIT STARING AT ME!" the redhead shouted

"I was just marveling at how ugly you are" James retorted. (No one but the marauders knew of his love for Lily)

"WELL KEEP YOUR EYES OFF ME!" Lily shouted

"I CANT HELP IT YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL!" James yelled, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth.

"WELL, wait, what?" Lily exclaimed

The class stood shocked at what James had just said.

"Nothing" James said descending into his chair his eyes glued to the floor.

"James Potter you stand up right now" Lily said sternly

James slowly rose out of his chair his eyes still fixed upon the floor. Lily took three steps right up to James her hand raised in a slap. The whole class held their breath for they knew what would come next.

Lily took her raised hand and grabbed the back of James' neck and pulled him down so their lips met and they began to kiss.

The class stood shocked and speechless at what just happened. Lily and James' kiss turned into an all on snogg. Sirius was first to react with a loud catcall.

Soon the whole class started clapping.

"That is quite enough! Mr. Potter, Miss Evans kindly separate yourselves from each other and sit down!" McGonagall yelled

"Aww, Minnie! Remus and I had a bet, how far they would go in front of everyone" Sirius whined.

James and Lily just glared at him while Remus laughed, Peter chuckled.

"Mr. Black…"

"Yes Minnie"

"Shut up"

"But Minnie…"

"Detention!"

"YES THAT MAKES 1000!" Sirius started doing a victory dance around the room. He ran up to McGonagall's desk and heartily shook her hand. "Congratulations!" You have given Sirius Black his 1000th detention! How do you feel?" Sirius asked like a reporter.

"I feel…" she started

"Yes" Sirius prompted

"I feel…"

"yes, yes"

"I feel…FEED UP!" McGonagall screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" the teacher stomped up the stairs to her office muttering unrecognizable things under her breath. The whole class stared at her retreating back.

"Well I guess McGonagall finally cracked" Remus said

"Well, then I guess class is over then." A Hufflepuff prefect said.

"Yes! This has been the best day ever." Sirius said walking out of the class room.

McGonagall screamed again as she heard this.

That was the one and only time Minerva McGonagall ever cracked.

Yet, it was Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans best day.

A/N: funny? Like it? Tell me.


End file.
